


After the End of the World: Empress’s Pet

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: After the End of the World [3]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: Empress Caine is here to steal your human waifu fools, F/F, Lesbians, mentions of touching titties and ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: A weird late night musing brought me this: Is it worth it? To stay where you are loved but miserable? Or to go where you will suffer but your heart will ache no more?





	After the End of the World: Empress’s Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Also lesbians cause I am weaaaaak for fem-doms
> 
> Incomplete cause I think it’s trash
> 
> Might finish and figure out if Kenta goes with Caine or if Vald/Devi are able to save their wifey from sexual slavery

<“Come to me little one”> a deceptive sweet voice cooed in my still half-sleeping mind. Whilst the sliver of my mind that was conscious screamed for me to not listen to the voice, the other part guided my body into getting up. The conscious sliver then changed its cries to that of getting dressed so I’d at least keep some dignity. 

<“No need to get dressed pet, I want to see all of you”> the sickening sweet voice purred making me freeze for a moment before starting to walk out of the room. ‘At least I have underwear on’ the conscious sliver thought resignedly. I soon found myself outside and before an imposing figure. A ginormous woman maybe seven feet tall and very beautiful.

“Who are you?” I said in a mixed tone of awe and free. The woman’s brows furrowed like she didn’t understand my words. <“Sweetie I’d prefer you didn’t use that nasty language in front of your empress”> the lady said into my mind once more.

<“Empress? You’re the empress? But you’re...”> I trailed off not realizing I’d switched languages in the midst of finding out that Empress Caine wasn’t a twisted, ugly hag— at least not on the outside. 

<“You’re a real cutie aren’t”> Caine cooed grabbing my cheeks and squeezing them like a stress ball. <“In fact I’m glad I stopped by, the General’s descriptions of you don’t do you justice”> she added her index finger creeping over to boop my nose as she finished speaking.

<“Vald talks about me?”> I replied dumbly, ignoring the discomfort of woman’s touch on my face. I was much more concerned with the news that I was gushed about and that didn’t make my heart pound with joy. The overwhelming love i had once felt in my heart had faded over the months I’d been imprisoned, that I knew. What I hadn’t realized was how much it had faded.

<“Oh yes she adores you, the failed concubine Devi as well. I can barely stand it”> Caine affirmed her face darkening for a split second at failed concubine. Her brief scowl made me shiver before her smile returned. <“But I’m not here to babble about my lackeys, I’m here to make you an offer little one. I want to help you”> the empress’s voice had gone sweet once more.

<“Help me? Help me how?”> I asked timidly. Caine smiled widely and threw her head back as she laughed her sapphire eyes a twinkle as she did so. Her other hand came up to pat my head like I was a dog as her laughs died away into cooing.

<“Aww so desperate, so pitiful, I could just eat you up”> Caine said squeezing my face again. <“I know you aren’t happy here so I have a proposition. Be my cute little pet and you’ll never have to be sad again”> she said her grin widening. 

<“Why? How?”> I said disjointedly, meaning many more questions then just two with the words leaving my mouth. The empress broke into laughter once more this time laughing so hard she had to let go of my face. The moment her touch was gone I felt my whole body relax like a deflating balloon.

<“Why? Because you’re cute and my last consort disappeared. So I am in need of a new one to replace her. How? By now you should know how bonds are made and how they are broken. I’m sure I don’t have to explain that to you little one”> Caine said once she’d regained her composure. 

<“Why would I agree to be your...”> I couldn’t force myself to say that last word. <“I mean what’s in it for me?”> I added hastily not wanting to offend the woman who could probably snap my neck if she wanted to.

<“I’m your empress, that should be enough incentive. But I suppose I could sweeten the deal little one. You’ll be my precious pet and have free roam of my fortress, be dressed in finery, eat delicious food, living in the lap of luxury. You’ll never have to think again, never have to wallow in sorrow over your broken heart, in fact I’d keep you heavily drugged if you so wished”> the empress said before grabbing my face. 

<“All you have to do, is submit to me. Give me your cute little body and I’ll make all the pain go away”> Caine purred her free hand having dropped down to grope my chest and then my ass.


End file.
